


Trusting The Enemy

by Kaimu



Series: The Penguin & The Shark [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Penguin Kurt was once saved by a shark. Even though his friends tell him not to get in contact with the shark again, Kurt wants to talk to him. Who knew a penguin and a shark could become the best of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a one-shot, but then got a life of it's own.

Once upon a time there was a little baby penguin named Kurt.

The poor boy's mother died after he was born and nobody knew who his father was.

Mercedes' mother, Mercedes was Kurt's best friend, took care of him now.

He watched as all the young penguins dived into the water and then came up again,feeling a cold shiver run through his body.

He knew he had to learn to swim one day too, but for now, he felt more safe on his ice-scape.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Brittany yelled, "Kurt come play with us!"

Kurt looked over at his friend and smiled, running over the ice to get to her.

Suddenly he tripped and before he knew it he was gliding over the ice, towards the water.

He tried to hold himself from falling down into the water by holding onto the edge of the ice-scapes, but all to no avail.

With a loud cry he fell into the water and flapped his paws helplessly to try and keep his head above the water.

"Kurt!" Mercedes, who had seen the tragedy happen, shouted to him from the side, "Hold on, I'm gonna get my mom and dad. They will save you."

Kurt was too busy to answer and watched his best friend waggle away,while his other friends came to look at him.

Suddenly the already concerned faces of his friends all turned absolutely petrified.

"Kurt,watch out!" Santana shouted, "There's a shark behind you!"

Kurt yelped and tried as hard as he could to get to his friends, but it didn't work.

His friends all looked around, trying to see if Mercedes was in sight with her parents,but she wasn't at all.

They all thought it was too late for Kurt to be saved, even Kurt himself thought that, because the shark came closer and closer by the second.

Kurt squeaked when he suddenly felt something prod his ass and jumped up, landing back onto the ice-scape.

All his friends looked confused as Kurt landed next to them on his butt.

Kurt heard a snicker and turned back towards the water to see a shark's head above the water surface,

Kurt blinked at him, seeing all the pearly white teeth in his mouth.

"You better watch yourself little penguin," the shark spoke, still smiling, "Next time you might not be so lucky with whom you'll have an encounter with. You'll be dead before you can even say the word "Fish"."

"I can't eat fish yet," the little penguin replied,"My best friend's mom feeds me because my mommy died."

Something flashed inside the shark's eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What's your name, little one?"

"It's Kurt," the penguin answered, smiling a little himself, "What's your name mr. Shark?"

The shark chuckled, "Well,it ain't mister, that's for sure. It's Noah. But most sharks call me Puck."

Kurt looked at him, considering what to call him.

"I like Noah more,so I'll call you Noah."

They both smiled at each other,while all of Kurt's friends were staring at them in disbelief. All frozen on their spots.

"Kurt!" they suddenly heard a male voice shout and they all turned around to see Mercedes with her parents waggle as fast as they could to where they all were standing. "Get away from that shark! Right now!"

Without even knowing it, Kurt had taken a few steps away from Noah and saw a flash of hurt in his eyes.

"I- I'm sorry, Noah.I just-"

Noah sadly shook his big head, trying to smile.

"It's alright.I'll just go. Goodbye, Kurt."

"No, Noah! Wait!"

But Noah was already under water and swimming away, while Mercedes' mom hel her in her paws.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." she whispered into his ear while Kurt fell tears roll out of his eyes.

They all thought it was because of the shock.

Only Kurt knew it was for a whole different reason. Because he hadn't been shocked at all.

Only when Noah had swum away...

\--..--

Years went by and there wasn't a day that had passed that Kurt hadn't tried to find Noah.

He had never shown up again after after that day that he saved Kurt's life and Kurt knew it was all his fault.

He had hurt the shark's feelings,while all he had ever done was being nice to him.

He tried to fake that he was drowning a few times,while he actually was one of the best swimmers now.

He had seen a few sharks during his faking, but none of them were Noah, so he had to hurry to get safe.

It was weird, but he always knew from a distance that the sharks he saw were never the one he wanted to see.

They were never Noah.

It was weird because he had seen Noah only once, and he was a kid back then,but somehow he thought he could recognize him everywhere.

He became more sad every day. Still wishing that Noah would come back one day.

He was slowly giving up hope...

\--..--

Kurt decided one day to give it one last shot.

He dove into the water, swum a few miles, then started to act like he was going to drown.

Suddenly he saw the unmistakable fin of a shark and he really hoped it was Noah.

But it wasn't...

Kurt started swimming as fast as he could, but this shark was faster than the others and was almost with him in no time.

The shark was swimming in circles around him. Making them smaller and smaller everytime.

He was getting scared and screamed for help. He soon saw all of his friends appear on the edge of the safe ice-scape.

They all stared at him, holding onto each other in desperation.

They were all fearing that this was the last time they would see Kurt. Kurt was starting to fear that same thing...

Then, another shark came swimming up to him and instead of attacking Kurt, he attacked the other shark.

Kurt immediately realized who it was and took the oppotrtunity to swim to his friends and be safe.

Noah had saved his life once again...

All the penguins watched as the two sharks fought with each other, after a while, they saw one of the sharks retreat, while the other one swam right up to them.

All thepenguins took a few steps back, except Kurt. Kurt walked even closer to the edge.

When Noah's head came up from the water, his eyes were filled with anger and fear. But Kurt wasn't afraid. He focused on the fear.

"I told you to be more careful!" Noah growled, "Are you insane to be faking like you're drowning and then swim away when a shark comes your way that isn't me? Damn, Kurt. You could've been dead if I hadn't been watching you."

Ok, Noah kind of regretted blurting out that last part, 'cause suddenly Kurt's eyes shone with tears.

"You-You've been watching me?" Kurt asked quietly, "All this time?"

Noah looked at the other penguins, then back at Kurt, and nodded.

"Kind of."

Kurt smiled and put one of his fins on top of Puck's head, because he was that close to him, and stroked his head.

"Thank you."

If Noah was a cat, he would purr. Now he just closed his eyes and enoyed it, however long it was gonna last.

They heard one of the penguins gasp and Kurt turned around to face them.

They were all shaking on their feet so Kurt tried to reassure them.

"It's alright, guys. Noah won't hurt anyone."

All of his friends looked at each other, then they pushed Mercedes forward.

"He's a shark, Kurt. You can't trust those beasts."

Kurt saw another flash of hurt appear in Noah's eyes and stood up for him against his best friend.

"I know I can trust Noah." He said firmly, "He saved my life. Twice. I trust him with my life for that."

The other penguins still weren't convinced.

"Just come play with us, Kurt. A penguin can never play with a shark. It's dangerous."

Kurt was about to answer when he heard a splash in the water behind him and when he turned around, he saw Noah swimming away.

He wasn't gonna let him, though.

Not this time.

He glared at his friends before diving into the water himself to chase after Noah.

He ignored all of his friends' calls, wanting to stop Noah before he lost him again.

\--..--

Noah stopped swimming when he heard someone call his name. When he turned around, he was a little surprised to see a penguin coming closer and closer to him.

This wasn't just a penguin though. This was Kurt and Noah knew it without even really looking at him.

"What are you doing here, Kurt?" Noah asked when Kurt had caught up with him.

"I'm coming with you."

Noah blinked at the small creature in front of him.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you." Kurt repeated himself, "If you're not staying here, then I'm coming with you."

"B-but," Noah stammered a little, "What about your friends? They were right about me being dangerous, you know."

Kurt actually laughed at that,making Noah even more confused than he already was.

He looked straight into Noah's eyes when he answered,"Danger doesn't scare me."

Noah inspected the penguin one last time and must have liked what he saw, because he smiled and nodded.

"Climb on my back. I can carry you around and protect you against other sharks."

Kurt's beak went into a wide smile before he climbed on Noah's back and Noah swam away.

Kurt didn't once look back at the other penguins whom he used to call friends.

He had a much better friend now and he wasn't gonna lose him again.

\--..--

From that day on, no other shark could as much as look at Kurt or Noah would attack them.

They played together, searched for food together, slept together... They did everything together.

They really were the best of friends, who would be swimming their way into a Happily Ever After for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude," Finn the walrus said, looking at Puck with his head slightly tilted to the side, "Do you know that there's a penguin on your back?"

Puck rolls his eyes at his friend and yes, a shark and a walrus are able to be friends. Just like a shark can be friends with a penguin, a dolphin, an ice bear and a seagull.

"Of course I know that."

"Oh," Finn blinked, "Aren't you gonna like, eat him or something?"

"No, I'm not gonna eat him," Puck said slowly, "No one'd better eat him or they'll have problems with me."

Puck gave a menacing look and growl, making Finn chuckle.

"Don't worry, dude. None of us will eat him." Finn turned his head to look over at their other friends. "Isn't that right, guys?"

The ice bear and the dolphin nodded, while the seagull glared a little.

"It's not like I can get him through my throat," Artie, the seagull said, "We all eat fish, not anything else."

"That's what we all have in common and what makes us friends."

Kurt smiled at the other animals, Noah's friends, they all seemed pretty friendly.

He was a little afraid of the ice bear though,because he looked so big and strong if he stood on his two back paws, but Puck had assured him that Sam wouldn't hurt a fly.

Kurt lets the friends talk with each other while he's waddling around a little, feeling Noah's eyes on his back the whole time.

Noah always makes him feel safe and protected and he's very glad he decided to follow him those few months ago.

He hasn't gone back to his friends even once. Noah had asked him a few times if he didn't want to see them again, he simply said no.

Sometimes he did think about them...Miss them just a little bit. Then Noah would poke his nose into his side and it would all be forgotten again.

He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that he belonged with Noah.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts by Finn's panicked voice.

"Dude, Puck! There's another shark coming this way!"

Noah followed Finn's gaze and saw the unmistakable black fin of David Karofsky.

That bastard had tried to steal Kurt from him once and was now obviously gonna try it again.

"Keep an eye on Kurt." Noah said, then swam off towards Karofsky.

He wanted to make him stop chasing the little penguin once and for all.

Kurt was his. End of story.

"Noah!" Kurt shouted from the edge of the land he had been waddling on, ready to jump into the water to go after his friend.

"Stay here," Sam said, holding Kurt back with both his front paws.

"No!" Kurt shouted when he saw Noah attack the other shark, "No! Let me go!"

He struggled against the paws of the bear, but it didn't help.

Kurt was crying, big teardrops sliding along his cheeks as he watched the two sharks fight.

"Can't we do something to help?" Artie asked, flapping his wings a little.

"I wish I could," Mike answered, "But I'm a dolphin, not a shark. I can do nothing against two of them on my own."

"I'm too slow," Finn chimed in, "I'd never stand a chance."

"I'm too busy holding Kurt back." Sam this time.

They all let out a collective sigh, waiting anxiously for the outcome of the battle.

The ocean had turned red at the place where the sharks were fighting.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to the bunch of friends, one of the sharks came swimming up to them, leaving a trail of blood behind him in his wake.

"Is it Puck?" Finn asked, unable to make out if it was his friend or not from that distance.

"I might hope so," Atie answered, "I'll go and have a look."

And up Artie went, flying to the shark to see if it was their friend.

The shark moves very slowly, not Noah's usual speed, but Artie recognizes his friend and sees his very hurt.

He quickly flies back to his friends and screeches to them, "I'm gonna get Tina and Rachel. Puck needs help."

Tina and Rachel are both humans who are animal rescuers and have the magical ability to hear animals talk.

Sam is still holding a very fidgety Kurt back, because the little fellow is really strong.

Kurt is screaming for Noah and when Noah finally gets to the land and raises his head up out of the water, Sam lets Kurt run to him as fast as his little legs can carry him.

"Noah," Kurt whispers softly, laying his head against Puck's snout, "Why did you do that?"

Puck just kind of smiles tiredly and rubs his big head a little against Kurt's smaller one.

"He won't ever bother you again now."

"Oh, Noah..."

Before Kurt knows what's happening, he's being pulled away from Noah again. This time by human hands.

"We have to act fast," Rachel, the girl that hasn't got a hold of Kurt exclaims, "Sam, can you carry Noah to our water tank?"

Sam only nods and scoops Puck up in his arms, running away with him. Rachel following right behind him.

Kurt screams, trying to get out of Tina's, surprisingly strong, hold on him.

"Where are they taking him?"

"To our rescue base," Tina anwered, picking Kurt up from the ground, "I'll take you there too."

Kurt just nodded and let himself be carried away by the girl, noticing that Finn and Artie followed as well. If Mike could get out of the water, he probably would've been following too.

When Tina and Kurt came inside the base, Noah was already in the watertank, surrounded by people in diving suits.

"They're going to take good care of him," Tina said as she put Kurt down on the side of the tank so Kurt could keep an eye on his friend.

Noah caught Kurt's eyes and tried not to show in how much pain he was.

Kurt felt the tears still streaming down his face as he watched all those people work on Noah.

He didn't really know what he had, but he knew it was pretty bad.

Suddenly, the machine that Noah was hooked upon started beeping loudly, and Kurt saw Noah close his eyes.

People were cursing and shaking Noah, while Kurt wanted to scream, but all that came out was a loud sob.

He felt himself be lift up into two soft paws, and for once, he didn't struggle.

He let himself be carried away, and sobbed into the paw, wishing that Noah would be ok.

Although it didn't look like he would right now.

But Kurt knew that Noah would never leave him alone.

Not like this.

~~

Kurt hasn't realized he had fallen asleep when he suddenly feels warm hands shaking him lightly to wake him up.

He slowly opens his eyes and blinks up at the Asian girl in front of him.

"Hey Kurt," the girl, Tina, says, smiling at him, "There's someone who would like to say hi."

Kurt blinks again, then his eyes travel over to the watertank, where he can see Noah, looking through the glass at him.

Kurt jumps out of Sam's paws, who was luckily lying on the floor so the jump wasn't that high, and ran over to the tank excitedly.

Noah smiled lazily at him and Kurt jumped up and down, flapping his fins as to show that he wants to go up there.

"Easy, little fellow," the other girl, Rachel said, picking Kurt up when he stopped flailing around, "I'll bring you up there."

As soon as Kurt was on the edge of the top of the tank, he jumped into the water and swam to his friend.

Noah was still smiling, still a little dizzy from the loss of blood he had suffered, but he rubbed back when he felt Kurt's little head rub against his.

Outside of the tank, Rachel, Tina and the three animals were all looking at them with a smile on their face.

Somehow the friendship between a shark and a penguin doesn't seem weird at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was lying lazily on Noah's back, who was swimming rather slowly too, after having a little swimming race with his friend.

Which he had won, with a little cheating.

Suddenly, something came to his attention.

"Noah, Noah!" he shouted, jumping up and down excitedly to get his friends attention. "I see land! I see land, Noah!"

Noah smiled at his friend's antics and lifted his head up to have a look at the sight himself.

"You want to have a look over there?" Puck asked, already knowing Kurt's answer.

"Yes!" Kurt squealed, "Can we? Can we?"

"Of course."

In his enthusiasm, Kurt jumped off of Noah's back and started swimming as fast as he could towards the land.

Noah immediately followed him, so he could save Kurt if danger appeared.

When he had approached the land, Kurt immediately jumped onto the land and was ready to go and explore, when Puck called him back.

"Be careful, Kurt. You know I can't follow you up on the land. I can protect you here in the water, but not up there."

Kurt rolled his eyes good naturedly, smiling at his friend's concern.

"I'll be fine, Noah."

Still not completely sure, but knowing Kurt would go on exploring anyway, Noah nodded.

Kurt gratefully nuzzled Puck's head, then jumped on the land and started waddling away. Noah stared after him until he was out of sight.

He really wished he could move on the land as well, but unfortunately he couldn't.

He just hoped Kurt would be extra careful everytime they came across some island the little penguin wanted to explore.

He wasn't ready for what would happen when Kurt came back, though...

~~++~~

Kurt was waddling around happily. He loved swimming but a penguin liked to get some ground under their feet as well.

He was just playing around, although playing was much more fun with Noah, when he suddenly heard a noise.

A very familiar noise at that.

The sound of another penguin close by.

He was curious by nature, but he knew Noah would kill him if he got himself into danger. If he hadn't gotten himself killed already beforehand that is.

He hid behind some tree stomp and watched as the other penguin came into view.

He suddenly felt a shiver run through him and all of his senses were on high alert.

He knew that penguin...

The other, older, penguin seemed to sense Kurt's presence too, because he started looking around, his eyes finally settling onto the tree stomp Kurt was hiding behind.

"You can come out, little one." the strange penguin spoke, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Kurt hesitated, but just for a second. The other penguin sounded nice and sincere enough.

When he came out of his hiding place, his little eyes widened and his beak fell open. The older penguin seemed just as surprised.

"D-dad?"

"Kurt?"

That was all it took for the two penguins to surge forward and land chest to chest, flippers settled on each other's sides.

When they pulled away, tears were rolling down both the penguins' cheeks. Kurt was the first one to speak.

"I have so many questions for you."

"I know, son." Burt, the older penguin replied, "Let's sit down and have a talk. I have a lot of questions for you too."

And so the two penguins sat down and talked about everything that had been going down in their lives when the other wasn't there to experience it with them.

Time went by fast, but neither of them noticed or cared.

~~++~~

Noah was swimming down the shore line, getting more and more nervous every second that went by.

Kurt had been gone for hours and still hadn't returned.

What if he'd gotten an accident? What if he got killed?

Noah was eating himself up on the inside. Why the hell can't sharks move on the land?

Finally...FINALLY he saw Kurt waddling towards the sea, but he wasn't alone...

There was another penguin with him, which made Puck confused and antsy.

Kurt looked happy though as he came closer to the shore line.

"Dad, I want you to meet my friend."

Burt looked around, as if expecting to find another penguin, then his eyes widened and he stumbled back a few steps.

"Kurt, look out!" Burt yelled, "There's a shark at the shore!"

"He's the one I want you to meet, dad." Kurt answered, "This is my friend, Noah."

Burt stared as Kurt stepped even closer to the shark, their natural enemy, and started petting his head. The shark seemed to enjoy it too.

"Kurt," Burt spoke silently, but firmly, "We need to talk."

Kurt looked first at Noah, who was eyeing Burt rather suspiciously. When he noticed Kurt looking at him, he composed himself.

"Go and talk to him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Still a little unsure about it, Kurt moved away from Noah, towards his dad. His dad leading him even farther away from Noah so they could have a private talk.

Noah knew the talk didn't go that well when he saw Kurt wave his little front flippers around in exasperation and his dad didn't look much better.

Noah was scared of the outcome of this and when Kurt finally waddled up to him, he knew he had every right to be.

"What's wrong?" was Puck's immediate question when Kurt had reached him.

"My dad doesn't want me to hang out with you anymore," Kurt answered with tears in his eyes, "He says you're dangerous."

"I am dangerous, Kurt. Your dad is right."

"But you're not to me!" Kurt exclaimed, "You saved me! You take care of me! You're my friend."

Noah looked over at Burt, wh still didn't dare to come close to him. Sighing, he turned back to Kurt.

"Now I've heard what your dad wants, but, what do you want, Kurt?"

Kurt looked over at his dad, then back to Noah.

"I...I don't know."

"I do," Noah answered, "You want to stay with your dad, get acquainted again.I can see it in your eyes."

"But...What about you?"

Kurt didn't even try to deny it, which made Noah realize, once again, how well he knew the little penguin already.

This really wasn't making things easier...

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"But, Noah..."

"It's ok, Kurt. Come here."

Noah's large head nuzzled at Kurt's much smaller one, which really was a funny sight and Kurt would have laughed if he didn't know this was Noah's way of saying goodbye.

"N-Noah..."

"Goodbye,Kurt." Noah turned around so Kurt wouldn't see his tears. "Take care of yourself."

"Noah, wait!"

No answer... Noah was swimming farther and farther away from him.

"NOAH!"

When Noah dived under, Kurt wanted to jump into the water and swim after him, but his dad stopped him.

"It's better this way, Kurt. Living with that shark is too dangerous."

Kurt didn't answer. He just couldn't.

A loud, painful, sob escaped his throat as he collapsed against his father's slightly larger body.

He didn't know that the sea was now tainted with big shark-tears.

All because of their goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

"This seriously has to stop." Finn spoke up from his place in the circle the animal friends had made. Or half a circle because Mike had to stay in the water of course. "Puck is completely pining away after Kurt left him to be with his dad."

"He didn't leave him," Artie intervened, "It's more like Puck pushed him away."

"He just thought he was doing the right thing," Sam chimed in, "And he problably did. The only problem is that he's feeling completely miserable now."

"He doesn't even want to race me anymore," Mike's voice came up from the water. "He's just swimming around with no goal in front of his eyes. It's really sad to see."

"We have to do something." Finn spoke up again."Find a way to make Puck happy again."

"How are we gonna make that happen?"

"By finding Kurt of course."

"And how are we gonna do that, genius?" Artie quipped and Finn narrowed his eyes at him.

"By sending out search team. Me and Sam will search the ground, Mike; you search the water, and Artie; you scan the land and the water rim up in the sky and report to us when you find him, ok? Is that alright with everyone?"

"Aye aye, chief!" the friends all exclaimed in unison and they started on their mission.

At least they had something to go on as to where to start their search because when Noah had come back, he told them where, and why, he had left Kurt behind.

Finn and Sam would have to travel through the water for a while. But that shouldn't be a problem for a walrus and an ice bear.

As long as they could find Kurt and bring him back to Puck. That was all that mattered now.

~~++~~

Of course, being able to fly, Artie had the advantage on them all and he was the first one to arrive at the place the animals had decided to go first.

Of course, Kurt was nowhere to be seen on the island anymore, but, Artie found him on the one closest by. Together with his father.

As soon as Artie had informed the others, they were on their way over there to resume mission 'bring Kurt back to Noah'.

Only Mike couldn't participate any longer, for now, because Kurt was far on the land and Mike couldn't follow his friends any longer.

The whole trip was so worth it when they saw Kurt's and, especially, Burt's faces when a seagull an ice bear and a walrus all came up to them.

Burt's first instinct was to protect his son and, since he couldn't handle them all in a fight, told him to run, but Kurt stood his ground and told his dad they were his friends.

So far so good. But convincing Kurt to come back with them didn't turn out to go as easy as they thought it would.

"Noah doesn't want me with him anymore," Kurt said sadly, "It's no use that I'm going back with you guys."

"What ever gave you that idea?" Sam asked, "Of course Puck still wants you with him. He isn't the same since he left you with your dad. Artie and Finn can back me up on that."

Artie and Finn both nodded and Finn spoke up this time.

"We understand that you haven't seen your dad in years and you want to catch up with him, but, are you gonna let Puck just disappear from your life? It's not like you, Kurt."

"He left me behind." Kurt tried to make his point by waving his front flippers a little, "Not the other way around. I wanted him to stay."

"He couldn't stay, Kurt." Artie spoke, about to share his wisdom, "Your dad was, no 'is', scared of him. If he stayed he would only be in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"You and your father getting closer. You would have had to choose and," Artie glanceed at Finn and Sam, who both looked just as anxious and worried as he did. "I'm afraid you'll have to choose now as well."

"Choose between my dad and Noah you mean?"

The three friends all nodded their heads.

"Yeah. That's what we mean. Are you ready to do that, Kurt?" Artie asked, looking intently at the little penguin. "Are you ready to choose between your own father, whom you suddenly found back after so many years, and a friend who would normally be your arch enemy? Because if you're not, I'm afraid we came here for nothing."

Kurt was silent for a while, his three friends watching him closely. Burt had luckily left Kurt alone with them, otherwise the conversation might have gone a little differently.

It was hard for them, making Kurt choose, but they knew they had to. Burt would never agree to let Kurt hang out with Puck in his presence and Puck would leave in the end then as well because he couldn't bare to see Kurt unhappy and struggle with his father's wishes.

It was a very tough choice, but it was one Kurt had to make completely on his own. The friends had said what they wanted to say and now the only thing they could do was wait.

After having paced around, contemplating on what to do in his mind, Kurt stopped and faced his friends. A determined glow in his eyes, that stretched across his face.

There was silence until Finn asked the foreboded question they all wanted the answer to.

"Did you make a decision?"

"Yes. I believe I have."


	5. Chapter 5

Noah felt lost. If leaving Kurt behind with his father hadn't been bad enough, now his friends seemed to have abandoned him as well.

Maybe they were sick and tired of his moping. Well, he couldn't blame them for it.

It's not like he wanted to mope, he just couldn't stop doing it. He just missed that little penguin so darn much.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a loud squawk above him. When he looked up, he saw Artie flying in circles above his head.

"Hey Artie!" Noah called out, "What's going on?"

Artie didn't answer, just stopped circling around and flew away while Noah followed him with his eyes.

As soon as his eyes hit the water surface again, he saw two other figures making their way over to him. He immediately recognized them as Mike and Finn.

As much as he wanted to swim up to them, he forced himself to stay put and waited until the ttwo of them reached him.

He didn't even sound angry when he asked them where they had been, just tired, just like he felt.

When his friends just answered with a vague; "you'll see"; Noah got curious. Then something else occured to him.

"Where's Sam?"

Finn and Mike both smiled and inclined their heads backwards, so Noah looked in that direction.

Squinting his eyes, Noah saw a third form in the water that was making his way over to him, but the closer he came, Noah noticed something weird.

It was like there was lying something on Sam's back. No, not something... Someone.

Noah's eyes widened in realization and thi time he couldn't force himself to stay where he was.

He raced towards Sam, his goal getting closer and closer by the second. As soon as he reached Sam, Noah jumped and pushed Sam's passenger playful off his back.

Once the culprit was in the water, Noah began to swim in circles around him, just like he would do to a prey.

But this wasn't his prey...Or maybe he was, but for a total different reason.

The culprit laughed and started splashing around himself, until the shark stopped right in front of him.

Noah felt like a little baby shark again. Giddy with excitement over a new play toy or when he had caught his first prey himself and his mother was so proud of him. His tail whipped from side to side and his head was bopping up and down.

Kurt reached out his fin and placed it on Noah's snout, making him stop moving so much, and the corners of his beak curled into a smile.

"You...You're back."

Kurt chuckled, "Yes, I am."

"But... But your dad..."

"He understands. I've been holding on without him long enough to become independant enough to stay on my own. He no longer has to protect me when danger appears. Besides, I think I found someone better for that."

Noah felt a sinking feeling in his stomach by hearing that. Kurt had found someone better to protect him. He wasn't necessary anymore for the little penguin.

Sensing Noah's distress, Kurt climbed up on Noah's back and nuzzled his face into his skin.

"It's you, you silly shark."

Noah couldn't help the grin from breaking out. A full out, bare-teethed grin that stretched across his whole face.

Feeling playful again, Noah threw Kurt off his back and raced away.

"Last one at the shore is a bunch of rotten sea-weed!"

Kurt squawked and started racing after his friend.

"You cheater!"

Sam, Mike, Finn and Artie; who had landed on Finn's head; all watched and smiled at their friends' antics.

Suddenly everything fell back together, like the last piece into the puzzle, now the shark and the penguin were reunited.

But how long would it last?

Hopefully forever.


End file.
